


Speed Freak

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Established Relationship, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to slow things down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wrench of Inspiration Week 10 at twins_x_ratch. Originally published at my livejournal on 4/19/12

       “Faster,” Sideswipe gasps, the cables in his arms tightening as he pulls against his bonds.  
  
       “Mmm, no,” Sunstreaker purrs. He is plastered against Ratchet’s side, optics greedily watching the slicksmooth slide of Ratchet’s spike in and out of his brother. A particularly deep thrust sends Sideswipe’s head arching back, the energon lines in his neck peeping out a pulsing blue from between shivering armor plates.  
  
       “Slower,” Sunstreaker suggests. Sideswipe _whines_ , lipplates parting gleaming wet, unable to form words any longer.  
  
       “Slower,” Ratchet agrees, his optics unfocused.  
  
       Sunstreaker smirks against Ratchet’s shoulder, his audios soaking in the sounds of Sideswipe’s wails. 


End file.
